Harry's Article
by Eryku
Summary: Harry gets to write an article in the Daily Prophet...


Please Read & Review...No Flames! ____________________________  
  
Harry's eyes began to glow with happiness and surprise as he gazed upon the letter that he had just received.  
  
Harry, We are pleased to inform you that you have one our contest, and will be allowed to publish an article in the Daily Prophet. The article can be about whatever you desire. The deadline for your article is 2 weeks from now, please write the article and promptly deliver it to us via owl post.  
  
The Daily Prophet  
  
"What is that," Barked Uncle Vernon, as he spotted the letter in Harry's hand, "A letter of sort from that..Godfather of yours?" He seemed to shudder as he said this. "Nope. Just a letter from a Wizard newspaper" He knew Uncle Vernon wouldn't want to hear that, but after all, he had asked. Holding in his anger at the word 'Wizard', Uncle Vernon stormed away, not yelling at Harry due to the memory of his godfather. Harry knew imediately what he wanted to write about, but he first decided to let Ron, Hermione, Sirius, and Hagrid know. He worked for about an hour writing letters to the 4 of them, and then walked to Hedwig, who looked happy about such a large task, but at the same time, nervous. "Just do it Hedwig," Harry said as he stroked her, "I'll greatly appreciate it." and with that, Hedwig hooted, and flew out the window with 4 letters to deliver. Harry then sat down, took out his quill and some parchment, thought a moment, and then began to write (though occaisionally interupted by the incessant complaining of Dudley). A couple of weeks passed, and Harry wondered how many people liked his article, since he couldn't get the Daily Prophet while staying at the Dursleys'. He began wondering if his friends had read the articles, when suddenly 4 owls flew in through the window, landed next to Harry, and each hooted proudly, almost in unison. Harry took the parchments one by one, then began to read them  
  
Harry, I just read your article in the Daily Prophet, It was AWESOME! Congratulations again on getting it in there. I gotta go, Pigwidgeon is going INSANE!  
  
Ron  
  
Then he read the next.  
  
Harry, Absolutley loved yer article. Couldn't stop laughin' for a while. Yer a good writer on toppa bein' a good wizard.  
  
Hagrid  
  
Then the next.  
  
Harry, Remarkable, I'm very proud of you. The article was also very good. Please, let me know if you are ever going to write another article, I'd love to read it. I assume Ron and Hermione have also read it?  
  
Sirius  
  
Then the last one.  
  
Harry, Amazing, absolutely amazing. I loved every word of it, very well written too. I remembered that you can't get the Daily Prophet while at the Dursleys', so I included the clipping of your article.  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry seized the clipping Hermione enclosed and, though he wrote it himself, read it aloud.  
  
Skeeter's Secret  
  
I am certain all of you know about the reporter, Rita Skeeter. I am here to reveal to you, a dark secret about her. Rita Skeeter is a fake, a fraud, a phoney. She writes rumors and lies about unsuspecting people just to become popular with the readers. I asked my friend Rubeus Hagrid about her and recieved nothing but bad comments. "Ah, yes, that woman. Ya I know 'er all to well. That woman wrote an article about me once. Drove me int' depression it did. Took my good friends, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasly, Harry Potter, an' Albus Dumbledore, to realize I had nothing to be sad about." I, Myself, have also had bad experiences with Rita. She, in one article, spread a rumor about me crying sometimes about my parents untimely death, when the fact stands that I hardly do think about it, nevermind cry about it. I am here to advise all of you, be careful when you read this woman's articles. Although she does tell the truth at times (but rather stretched truth), she is quite often lying. Also, I have found out that she is an Animagus that can become a beetle, so watch what you say if you spot a black beetle around.  
  
Harry then smiled proudly at his article, then stored it, and all his letters away. 


End file.
